Is This Love
by Devils Pass
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack the council out-vote the Hokage in homes to execute Naruto when Danzo has the idea to make him a living weapon and the council agree. Years later Naruto is placed on the Benin team of Sasuke U. and Hinata H. Will Hinata be able to thaw his frozen heart


"Talking"

"Yelling"

sighing*

"Demon Talking"

'Thinking'

"Using; Jutsu"

Let the story begin.

Hiruzen sighed as he took another puff from his pipe when he heard a scream and glass breaking from outside his door. There was a shaky knock. "Come in" Hiruzen told the counter lady tiredly.

"Uhm H-Hokage-sama K-k-Kitsune is h-here from another m-mission" She told him obviously shaken up by something but she was attempting to tame her stuttering.

"Send him in and you can have a day of you seem abit … green" Hiruzen added humorously. She bow and whispered out "Arigatō". Hiruzen waited for a minute before the door opened and a very bloody ninja walked into the room wearing a blank mask with dried blood on it walked in and bowed.

"Your mask could you remove it" The short figure about 5, 2 removed his mask to show his tan skin, distinct three whisker marks on each side of his face, his pinkish red lips that stayed in a straight line, his pointy blonde hair with red dots in them probably blood, and the last thing you notice is his dull emotionless yet enticing sky/ocean blue eyes. At the sight of his eyes Hiruzen cringed but he kept it inside. "I take it the mission was a success" Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama the Iwa small army of 5,000 that were at our border were all slain by me and the five generals were taken to Morino-san and Matarashi-san for interrogation. While there I encountered five Konoha-nin who were captured and unleashed information to the enemy. I … dispatched them." Kitsune told him.

"'Kit, Naruto I have another mission for you" Hiruzen told him hoping to right his wrongs.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto answered shortly.

"I am aware you know of Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto nodded) and Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto Nodded) I wish for you to take the genin exams so that I may put you on the same team as them so that you can protect them and maybe make friends with them" Hiruzen said hoping to get and emotion out of Naruto who much to his chagrin stayed impassive.

"Shinobi handbook page 1051 paragraph 880,002 sentence 10 says make no lasting connections" Naruto replied impassively.

"Yes I am aware of that, being their friend was not a mission but a suggestion. And while you are there I have a suspicion the chunin instructor Mizuki Uragirimon is plotting to steal the sacred scroll by od means of coaxing a student into doing it." Hiruzen told the boy.

"Do you wish for me to dispatch of Mizuki-san now or way till you are sure" Naruto asked.

"Wait until he has the scroll to kill him (Naruto nodded). I will send a jounin to your house to help you chose out some new clothes for you to where while you're in school (Naruto nodded)." Hiruzen dismissed him with a wave. Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office and Shunshined to his home that he built using his artificial bloodline Secret Wood Style the same style that was used by the first Hokage. Naruto walked into his house and walked straight to his bathroom. Naruto looked at himself through his full body mirror. 'Kurama-san' Naruto thought to himself.

' **Yes** **pole** - **shoved** - **up** - **ass** - **emotionless** - **jailor** - **san** ' Kyuubi said with a snicker.

'What are friends' Naruto asked the Kyuubi who stopped laughing. Naruto started removing his clothes to get into the shower.

' **Kushina** **would** **murder** **so** **many** **people** **if** **she** **heard** **what** **you** **just** **asked** ' Kurama thought with a sigh. ' **Kit** **friends** **are** **the** **people** **you** **would** **risk** **your** **life** **and** **mission** **for** **and** **they** **would** **do** **the** **same** **for** **you** , **friends** **are** **people** **who** **stand** **by** **your** **side** **always** **and** **if** **you're** **a** **true** **friend** **you** **will** **do** **the** ' Kurama finished.

'I see than friends would be a hindrance not completing a mission is out of the question' Naruto thought before Kyuubi forcefully removed himself from the mind conversation with an annoyed huff. Naruto thought nothing of it as he took his bath.

After 15 minutes in the shower Naruto got out and dressed in a new pair of Anbu clothes fit just for him. Naruto stood in front of his door for 3 hours with the same impassive look on his face not moving an inch.

XoXo~Kurenai P.O.V~oXoX

Kurenai walked down the path in the woods hesitantly Kurenai was known for being the cold hearted at times. Kurenai was not having a good day the guy she agreed to go out with tried to walk in her house after their date an in the middle of beating him because he touched her butt Anbu came to her house and told her the Hokage requested her. After finishing the beating she got caught up with her best friend who most people thought might be her secret lover because of how close they were, Anko told her about some guys who drugged her sake in an attempt to rape her and then explained how much pain she put them through. Now she had to spend an hour looking for clothes for who she thought was at least 18 and was the second strongest person living in the village after beating Danzo in a spar much to his chagrin. As she neared a decent sized wood house she saw a figure standing in front of the front door surrounded by birds and other animals.

"Hello you must be the jounin that Hokage-sama sent to help with my wardrobe" Naruto said after she got five feet away causing the animals to fly/run away. Kurenai was shocked at how young he looked and then at tick mark formed above her brow.

"Listen you snot nosed brat I don't have time for games where the person who lives here is." Kurenai growled out in anger.

"This is where I live I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchiriki of the Nine tailed fox, perfect weapon of Konoha and only living experiment of the Byamanrinn (Byakugan, E. Mangekyou Sharingan, and Rinnengan) Project" Naruto stated calmly opening his eyes to show his eyes who had the eternal Sharingan (Like Sasuke's) but with three rings going around his eyes and veins bulging around his eyes. Kurenai gasped. 'He can't be older than 15' she thought with bewilderment. Kurenai then broke into a cold sweat at what she called him.

Naruto's eyes went back to normal as he walked up to her he saw her tense as he stopped at his side. "Are we leaving yet" Naruto asked though his voice remained impassive as ever.

Kurenai choked down her fear and turned around to start walking after a while they stopped at a kid clothes store. They walked in silently. Kurenai looked at Naruto before going to the teen's section and started choosing out clothes of different color.

"Naruto-sama what is your favorite color" Kurenai asked respectfully not wanting to get on the bad side of the cold blooded Kitsune. Naruto looked at her.

"Favorite. Color." Naruto asked.

"Yeah you know what color of clothes did you usually where as a child like whenever you went to the park or played with friends" Kurenai asked. She felt a pang of rage run though her when she saw him look up at her impassively.

"I've never been to a park I spent 2 years with Orochimaru-san as a test subject before he defected than 10 years at a root training camp and now I will spend now rest of my life doing missions." Naruto replied impassively not sensing the anger she radiated. She put down everything but a teal and black color and handed it to him. Naruto felt up the clothes and checked it before staring at her.

"Why have you given me these there are no secret pockets, places to put armor, or secret weapons that come out when you apply chakra what use is this on a mission" Naruto asked.

"Well sorry but this is what you're getting so go try it on" Kurenai added eager to go chew out the Hokage to explain about the child's life or lack there of. Naruto stepped out of the booth wearing the clothes Kurenai chose out for him. Kurenai had the decency to blush 'Oh god he's like thirteen, Bad Kurenai no pedophilia thoughts' Kurenai mentally argued with herself but she also silently congratulated for choosing out clothes that made him look good. Kurenai walked Naruto home before walking to the Hokage's office.

XoXo~Hokage's Office~oXoX

Hiruzen was sitting in his office smoking from his pipe while sorting through documents on the academy students that would be becoming genin when he felt a large amount of familiar K.I (Kill Aura). Hiruzen almost smiled at seeing someone look past who the boy was and take worry for his well being.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi!! Can you tell me why that twelve year old child was given to Orocimaru-baka as a science project for two years than given to Danzo-baka for another ten years be turned into an emotionless tool!" Kurenai shouted as she entered his office less than pleased with Naruto's life. Hiruzen winced at her tone before lowering his head in shame.

"It was either that or have him be publicly executed. You should understand, you were there" Hiruzen said lightly. Kurenai winced a small bit at that.

"Those damn civilian council pricks, and they wonder why Tsunade-sama left, sorry for wasting your time" Kurenai sighed as she left the office.

XoXo~Naruto's P.O.V~oXoX

Naruto laid in his bed and contemplated what he saw while walking through Konoha. 'What if, No I have to banish those thought if I'm to be Konoha's perfect weapon I must abandon these thoughts of … friendship' Naruto thought as he stared up at the roof, the last word having a sense of longing. Naruto closed his eyes and laid back as he let darkness take him to the barren wasteland that is his dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so that is the ending for this chapter. Naruto will be almost unstoppable and his character's personality will start changing little by little with the most change will start after The Hokage's death at the end of the chunin exams.

The pairing in this will be Naruto x Hinata. Hinata will be abit OC. After the death of her mother she lost some of her caring nature only being nice to her younger sister. Hinata still despises the Brach members seal mark.


End file.
